Little Sister
by FairyTaleFan5023
Summary: What if the Avengers finally got a slice of normal? What if it comes in the form of an 18 year old girl, the teams new maid. Can she heal wounds that can't be seen or will she just cause more pain then they already had?
1. The New Maid

**A/N: I know the last thing I should do is start another story but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so...yeah...Here it is. Please rate review rant whatever just say something.**

 **This is my first Avengers fic so anything helps!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them blah blah blah just for entertainment blah blah blah... ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

If Nick Fury had known what was going to walk through his door October 14th he never would have answered that call.

 **October 14th**

"Sir, there is someone here to see you." Maria's voice came up from the call com in his desk. Nick sighed and hit the little button we never see so i can't describe it, to answer. "Send them in."

Precisely 8 minutes later a timid knock came from the other side of the frosted glass sliding door. Nick frowned. _How the hell does someone knock on a automatic sliding door?"_ he thought, slowly he unsheathed the gun holstered at his belt. "Come on out." Fury called, his voice perfectly even. The doors opened and a young girl stood in there place. Brown eyes glanced up and widened in fear. Fury didn't blame her, he had a gun aimed at her face. Despite her harmless appearance Fury was still wary. "How'd you do that?" He asked gesturing to the door frame with the gun. The girl blinked held up her hands, "S-standard door 2 feet opening sticker. O-on the door frame." She stuttered out nervously. "And the knock?" The girl balanced the toe of her sneaker on the floor, raised it and tapped it twice on the polished tile floor. Fury relaxed, holstering his gun. "Come on in." the girl didn't move right away but Fury didn't blame her, he did have a gun aimed at her face a second ago.

After he finally sat down she timidly approached and perched on the edge of the leather seat in front of him. After studying her for a moment he decided to be blunt. "How the hell did you get in here?" He asked, steepling his fingers. The girl looked confused, "the door?" She offered. Fury glared, and she blanched. "I-I'm Maria's niece." She stuttered out in a rush. Fury made a mental note to talk to Maria. "And what do you want?" The girl took a moment to muster her nerve. "I'm looking for a job." She said confidently.

Fury looked her up and down. "No" he said plainly. She blinked. "No?" She repeated. Fury stood, "No i'm not making you an agent." She stared at him for a second, "Agent?" she repeated. Fury rolled his eyes (Well, eye) "I'm not going to make you an agent."

The girl blinked, "People are allowed to do that? Just walk right in here and demand that you make them an agent?" Fury shrugged, it had happened before. The girl look mildly impressed. "Now if you'll excuse me.." Fury said walking towards the door. "WAIT!" A hand caught his sleeve "I don't want to be an agent."

* * *

When Natasha appeared in the doorway of Tony's lab he dropped the new suit upgrade he and been working on and hightailed it out after her.

Tony balked at the sight of Fury in the doorway. "NO. whatever you're in here for I say no." Then he saw the girl standing behind him.

She wasn't very impressive looking, not with her slight stature. She held her hands behind her back, her blonde hair draping over half her face. Her blue eyes were shy and couldn't seem to meet Tony's or any of the rest of the Avengers for that matter. "Tony we need to have an open mind here." Steve said, then to Fury, "What are you here for Director?" Fury nodded at the Cap. "This is your new…..." He trailed off, uncharacteristically uncertain. "Maid." The girl whispered "I'm the new maid."


	2. Deal

"Wait maid?" Clint asked indecorously. "Yes" Fury said shortly "Your new maid" Fury just then realized that he didn't know the girls name. Seeming to sense his unease the girl supplied, "Emma" and then shuffled back a step when all the Avengers turned to face her. Fury sighed lightly. "Well I'll be off." He sad half sarcastically, half hoping they would let him leave. "Hold on a sec, Fury." " _Clint_ " "Why the hell do we need a fuc-" His sentence was abruptly cut off by a sharp cuff around the ear by Steve. "Language" he hissed. Emma giggled from behind Fury. The tension that no one had realized was there, lifted. "It's alright. He can't say anything I haven't heard before." She whispered. Clint seemed to take that as a challenge and signed at her so fast even Natasha couldn't keep up. Emma on the other hand just blinked. "If you're having muscle spasms then you should really see a doctor. I'm sure could help." She said sweetly. Bruce held up his hands "don't bring me into this" Emma immediately tensed her playfully manner gone in an instant. "I apologize It won't happen again." She didn't go run and hide behind Fury again, but that was mostly due to that fact that he had stepped away from her. "Anyway" Tony said "Why do we need a maid?" Fury shrugged and gestured at Emma like 'make her explain'. Emma, swallowed at studied the pattern of the white tiles under her feet. "I can cook, clean, uh, draw up a bath. Really whatever you guys need i'm here for." She said. Tony snorted, "We have JARVIS for that. We don't need a maid." eh sneered the word maid like it was the worst insult eh could come up with. Emma flinched and Cap stepped in. "What Tony is trying to say is that we don't want you to feel...unwanted." Emma frowned. "How so?" Cap sighed. "Well I take care of the cooking or we have take out."

"Or just don't eat." Clint muttered under his breath. "We all like our rooms a certain way so we clean them ourselves." Emma considered this a moment. "But what about after a hard mission?" She asked "The ones where all you want is a home cooked meal and being able to walk into a clean room and collapse on a freshly made bed, without having to shove a bunch of stuff off first." Emma took the teams silence as permission to continue. "I can do all that. You all can just tell me how you want something done and when it needs to be down by and it will be done. I'm a fairly quick learner so the personal preferences shouldn't be too much of a problem." THE team looked among-st each other doing that silent communication thing you only have with people you've known for a long time. Emma used to have someone like that once….

"You get two months." Tony's voice broke through Emma's thoughts. "You have two months to prove that you can do this." tony gestured all the around them. Emma's face broke into a grin. An expression that suited her much better than the timid one from before.

"Deal"

* * *

 **A/N: Please please please tell me what you think!**

 **Loved it, Hated it, indifferent, just tell me. I promise i wont be offended :)**


	3. Changes

The first few weeks went on as normal as it could get in the Tower. Steve would wake up at 6, eat, go on a run till 8 and be back in the kitchen to make breakfast by 9. The most major difference for Steve was that after the first two days of Emma's 'trial' there was a tall protein shake waiting for him in the fridge each morning. Steve was grateful, it saved him from having to save leftovers from last night for his early breakfast. Plus the shakes were yummy!

* * *

Natasha's schedule was similarly changed. she was usually up by 8, but she liked to stay in bed and read of a little before having to officially start the day. By day 4 of Emma's 'trial' she had finished a book a little earlier then she had planned so she didn't have anything to read the following day. Natasha had briefly toyed with the idea of sneaking into Tony's personal library and 'borrowing' a book from him. But she finally decide that it was too much work too early in the morning (She was not a morning person in the slightest) Natasha resigned herself to an hour of thumb twiddling, when JARVIS called for her. "Miss Romanov?"

"Yes JARVIS?"

"I have just been notified that there is a package outside you door." Natasha frowned. Why would there be a package for her this early in the morning.

"JARVIS?" She asked. "Is Clint up yet?"

"No Miss Romanov. Mr. Barton has not yet awoken." Natasha was certain that there had been no package outside her door last night…

Finally Nat's curiosity won out over her wariness. She crept to the door wait for some kind of ambush or a sign that someone was waiting for her outside. There was none so, more confident now, Natasha swung open the door.

Sitting right outside, was a book. All The Light We Cannot See, was the title.

Natasha smiled. She would have a book to read after all.

* * *

For Bruce, Emma struggled. Being the scientist he was his schedule was sporadic and he didn't really do anything everyday like Steve and Natasha so Emma did some digging. Apparently Dr Banner experienced frequent headaches and the occasional out of body experience. So Emma left some modeling clay on his nightstand and in random places in the lab.

The first time Bruce used the clay he was hit with an impressively vicious headache. He staggered around the lab, one hand clutching his head the other groping for a place to sit. His vision was swimming in and out and his hearing was muffled. Suddenly there was a hand on his elbow guiding him to a chair. Bruce thought that he had heard Tony come down but something told him this wasn't Tony. But his head hurt to much to put that much thought into it. So he just sat hunched over in the chair trying to get a handle on the pain so that the other guy didn't get excited. Gently slender hands wrapped around his wrist and tugged them away from his head. Bruce looked up, blurry image of a blonde was in front of him. He thought she smiled but he wasn't sure. The other guy was getting antsy he didn't like the amount of pain Bruce was in. instinctively he reached for his head again but the girl. Emma. he remembered suddenly. Emma was massaging his scalp. Bruce leaned into her, trying to ground himself with her presence. She hummed and stopped massaging just long enough to press something in his hands. Clay. Bruce kneaded it and savored the feeling of Emma's gentle fingers against his scalp. Sooner than Bruce would have liked the headache was gone.

Maybe having Emma around wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry its been so long since ive updated. I actually had the chapter typed up but I've been doing a lot of recently and haven't had time to upload.**

 **Big thanks to any one and everyone who favortied and followed! And a special thanks to all who reviewed, inclunding by not limited to Cameja333, Demiwizard dragon girl, AilyAlonso, PocketRamblr, and War Charger!**

 **I promise I will update more in the new year! Have a very happy new year from me everyone!**

 **~Fairy**


	4. Forgotten

After Bruce's whole headache ordeal last week, the Avengers hadn't seen hide nor hair of of the new girl. Tony was smug saying that she couldn't handle the stress of being around them all. Bruce disappeared into the labs for days afterwards.

Steve didn't understand it though. She couldn't have just up and left. There were still protein shakes in the fridge every morning and according to Natasha she still found books under her pillow whenever she had completed the previous one. There was still clay in the labs and around the tower for Bruce, that stayed moist despite never being in a container.

Tony said good riddance, Nat was indifferent as long as she still got a new book, Bruce was never around enough to be asked his opinion, Steve was confused and Thor was at Asgard when Emma met the team, but he's not complaining because there is always a box of fresh pop tarts in cupboard. Clint was surprisingly silent whenever the subject came up.

With nothing other to do but continue with their usual routine.

By day 13 of the "trial" as Tony called it. The Avengers had all but forgotten about their little blonde maid.

* * *

 **A/N: Ack! I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated! And for this short chapter. (200 words I'm ashamed of myself)**

 **I've recently developed some health complications that make it hard for me to look at a screen for long periods of time, which makes it a little hard to update.**

 **BUT! I've (finally) completed my outline for this story and we're looking at 12ish chapters. I have also typed up a few more chapters so updates should become more consistent.**

 **A HUGE thank you to you for sticking with me and still reading this. It means SO much to me. Thank you again and again.**

 **That's all I have for now. Thanks (again) for reading**

 **~Fairy**


	5. Breakfast?

Emma glared at the computer screen that glowed back up at her. She hated having to do school assignments right before work. It was 4:45 and she needed to be on the road by 5 but she also needed this paper turned in! "Argh!" Emma growled slamming the laptop shut. She shoved the offending object in a bag and slung it over her shoulder. She could work on it later.

* * *

Emma walked into the kitchen and pulled Mr. Rogers protein shake out of her bag and set it in it's usual spot in the fridge. Ms. Romanoff hadn't finished her latest book yet and the clay wasn't in danger of drying out yet. Emma sighed and glanced around. "15 minutes" she whispered. "15 minutes and then I'll leave"

* * *

an hour later Emma was still seated at the breakfast bar, typing away. Steve startled at the sight of her sitting in the kitchen. Causally he walked in.

.

She didn't look up.

.

Steve cleared his throat loudly. Emma jumped so hard she fell off the stool and hit the floor with an audible thump. She stared wide eyed at Steve, who just stared right back. That hadn't been the reaction he had expected. In the next moment, both Clint and Natasha were flanking Steve, weapons raised. Emma's eyes grew wider. Her gaze flickered from the trio in the doorway to her laptop, still on the counter, and back again. Before anyone could move the sound of running feet was heard and a disgruntled Tony, accompanied by a worried Bruce were on the scene. Thor was only a few steps behind them.

Emma exhaled shakily and, from her spot on the floor, held up her hands. Natasha jerked her head and Clint walked around and grabbed Emma's arm and hauled her up. Emma let out a strangled scream. "Who are you?" Clint snarled. Emma frowned and struggled to control her breathing. "M-maid" she squeaked out. Steve and Natasha shared a look of horrified understanding. Clint got it to, he released Emma. She fell forward, landing with her forearms against the counter, breathing heavily.

"Well" she breathed offering the group in front of her a shaky smile. "Who wants breakfast?"


End file.
